El Dragón, Titania y La Hada
by Nestor In
Summary: ***TRADUCCION*** Evergreen quiere la revancha por lo sucedido en Fairy Festival, conociendo que no puede ganarle en fuerza, decide quitarle algo [ese alguien] importante a Titania. ¿Erza se quedara cruzada de brazos o reclamara lo que por derecho le pertenece? Muchas cosas pasan y Evergreen no esta dispuesta a aceptar otra derrota. ¡Por un mundo con menos JerZa! ¿Me apoyan? Lemmon.
1. Erza

**Titulo Original:** ********, Titania and The Fairy.

 **Autores Originales:** ******* escritor de *******, Titania and The Fairy; y Hiro Mashima creador de Fairy Tail y sus personajes.

 **Fecha de Publicación del Fic Original:** 22/05/2012

 **Traductor:** Néstor In del inglés al español latino.

—Diálogos—

"Pensamientos"

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

 *********, Titania y La Hada**

Natsu Dragneel actualmente está jugando con Happy mientras son observados por los demás miembros de su equipo, cuando alguien inesperado se aproximó al pequeño grupo.

—Salamander —el tono condescendiente de Evergreen se abrió paso entre el barullo de Natsu y Happy.

—¿Eh? —Natsu respondió tontamente preguntándose qué es lo que ella quería; mientras todo el mundo veía la curiosa escena frente a ellos.

Evergreen internamente frunció el ceño ante lo que está a punto de hacer, vio a Titania y pudo notar con claridad el ceño ligeramente fruncido de la pelirroja. _"Estoy haciendo esto por mi derrota en el festival"_ pensó con resolución antes de hablar: —Yo…—respiró profundo—. Quiero que salgas conmigo —dijo fuerte y claro, con el hábito de acomodarse los lentes.

—¡¿QUE?! —todos en el gremio exclamaron sorprendidos, incluso Natsu se sorprendió por la propuesta repentina.

Natsu finalmente se las arregló para reunir su ingenio y observó cautelosamente a la mujer. —Ok… Sin embargo ¿Por qué yo? —respondió en una pregunta a la vez que miraba como los labios de Erza se fruncían ligeramente.

—Quiero un hombre fuerte como mi pareja, y tú derrotaste a Laxus. Esa es razón suficiente para mí —Evergreen respondió manteniendo su genialidad bajo la atención de todos.

Natsu miró a Erza en busca de ayuda, pero en el momento en que lo hizo, ella se levantó de su silla y se marchó sin decir una palabra. Suspiró para sus adentros. —De acuerdo, saldré contigo… pero no esperes mucho de mí —respondió antes de que Evergreen lo tomará de la mano y lo arrastrará fuera del gremio—. ¿A dónde vamos? —cuestionó inseguro.

—A un trabajo —respondió lacónicamente al salir del gremio; bajo la atenta mirada avellanada de la pelirroja.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Ha pasado una semana desde que Evergreen comenzará a salir con Natsu y el mismo tiempo en que Erza desarrollará cierta molestia por lo pegajosa que la g _orgona_ había demostrado ser; aunque desconociera que Evergreen estaba jugando. Erza ha estado viendo secretamente a Natsu después de los sucesos en la Torre del Cielo y sus relación ha sido puramente física o al menos eso pensaba. Sus ojos se posaron en Evergreen y en cómo ella presionaba su cuerpo contra Natsu; algo que incómodo a la pelirroja. Vio que Evergreen la miraba con una sonrisa ladina adornando sus labios, eso la enfureció. Salió del gremio hasta que su ira se calmara, incapaz de comprender porque se había enojado.

 _"_ _¿Me gusta Natsu?"_ se cuestionó mientras caminaba por las calles de Magnolia. Sabía que su preocupación por él era como la preocupación que tenía por cualquiera del gremio, pero no algo más profundo. Comenzó a recordar el tiempo que pasaron en 'Akane Resort' y las cosas que compartieron.

 **FLASHBACK**

Erza se sentó de nuevo en una silla dedicándose a observa cómo Natsu dormía plácidamente, recuperándose después de la intensa batalla en la Torre del Cielo donde él luchó por protegerla, superando sus límites hasta quedar exhausto. Y aun así colaboró con fuegos artificiales para despedir a sus antiguos camaradas: Milliana y los demás. Después de eso, él inmediatamente se metió a la cama. Erza estaba feliz incluso si ellos tomaran caminos diferentes, pero aun sentía un vacío después de perder a Jellal y de algún modo ese vacío fue llenado sustancialmente por Natsu. Se inclinó sobre la cama observando al Slayer dormir profundamente, un mechón escarlata rozó la nariz del joven y un pensamiento la golpeó. Erza repentinamente mojó sus labios mientras lentamente cerraba la distancia entre ellos, observándolo en busca de cualquier signo de que él despertara a la vez que la brecha se hacía más corta.

—No perderé, Erza… —murmuró mientras su rostro mostraba miedo y determinación al mismo tiempo.

Esas palabras sonrojaron a Titania cuando se cernía sobre el _bello durmiente._ Su corazón se aceleró; colocó el mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja y finalmente eliminó la distancia. Ella se sintió viva en el momento en que sus labios se encontraron, y el vacío en su corazón se llenó por el simple acto; cerró los ojos y así disfrutar las sensaciones que la abordaban. Después de unos segundos se retiró con lentitud y abrió los ojos, él le devolvía la mirada; viéndose mutuamente en silencio. Ella se incorporó y Natsu hizo lo mismo,

El pelirrosa colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros y lentamente la empujó sobre la cama; ella suspirando debajo de él. La correa del vestido veraniego se deslizó cautelosamente mostrando el material negro de su bikini, observando el subir y bajar de su prominente delantera; el cabello escarlata alrededor de su cabeza como si fuera un halo angelical, los labios de la mujer se abrieron ligeramente y su mirada avellana lo perforó.

—Erza… —Natsu inició, nuevamente, con tranquilidad a cerrar la distancia entre ellos.

Erza no respondió, limitándose a envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello, acercándolo más, gimiendo cuando sus labios se encontraron… Pasaron el resto del día en la habitación, explorándose mutuamente; ahogándose en sus deseos carnales. Pero lo que Erza disfrutó la mayor parte del tiempo fue la sensación de cercanía y seguridad que obtuvo en los brazos del hombre que la salvó de sí misma.

 **END FLASHBACK**

Sonrió mientras tocaba sus labios, reviviendo el recuerdo de los besos que la consumían como un fuego abrazador lo hacía con una polilla. —Supongo que me gusta ese idiota —murmuró antes de que ganará un brillo competitivo en sus ojos—. Es hora de que Natsu recuerde el lugar al que pertenece —añadió sonriendo predatoriamente.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Natsu y Evergreen tomaron caminos diferentes. Él por su lado: caminó con dirección a su casa sobre la colina con vista panorámica de Magnolia. Desde que empezó a salir con Evergreen, se dio cuenta cuan diferente actuaba la mujer cuando estaban solos o en el gremio. Cuando estaban solos, ella lo trataba como un esclavo y mula de carga y sucedía lo contrario cuando estaban enfrente de sus compañeros, bajo la vista de todos sus conocidos era la novia perfecta. Pensar en eso sólo le dio un dolor de cabeza.

—Por lo menos lo que tengo con Erza no es complicado —pronunció para sí mismo, recordando las veces que compartieron la cama. El recuerdo de su cuerpo desnudo presionándolo y su aroma embriagante, provocó una erección no deseada luchando fuertemente contra su pantalón. Sabía que la única manera de lidiar con ello era ir con Erza, pero eso estaba fuera de cuestión ya que ella comenzó a evitarlo. —Supongo que somos tú y yo… de nuevo —masculló con amargura mirando su mano derecha.

En el momento en que llegó a la cima, vislumbró a la persona que lo había estado evitando; de pie apoyada contra la pared, llevando el mismo vestido que uso en Akane Resort. Erza se acercó a Natsu e inmediatamente vio el bulto en su pantalón; de manera inconsciente se relamió los labios y se estremeció al pensar en las cosas que haría con él. —Ha pasado tiempo Natsu —saludó con su rostro estoico, igual que siempre.

—S…si —respondió haciendo lo posible para resistir la tentación de tomar a la mujer, y hacerla que cambiara de expresión una y mil veces. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó con curiosidad. Erza simplemente sonrió. Una sonrisa seductora que hizo que su erección fuera aún más dolorosa de lo que ya era; ella colocó su mano derecha con gentileza sobre su tórax sintiendo su corazón acelerado. La sonrisa de Erza creció más, cuando lo sintió estremecerse bajo su tacto a medida que paseaba suavemente sus dedos por el torso tonificado. Estaba disfrutando provocar al Slayer a la vez que mantenía el silencio; justo cuando se estaba encendiendo l igual que el dragón y disfrutando de su calor presionando su cuerpo contra él- Natsu bruscamente se separó, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la pelirroja: —¿Qué quieres Erza? —cuestionó gruñendo al final. Sabía que lo que estaba pensando era incorrecto, pero Erza es alguien a quien no rechazaría aunque quisiera.

Sabía que el chico estaba en su límite y la forma en que pronunció su nombre mando un fuerte escalofrío por su espalda. Se retiró del agarre; vistiendo la misma sonrisa de antes y con voz sedosa pronunció: —A ti…—una respuesta con sencillez y él espetó. Sus labios chocaron bruscamente; un brazo envolvió su delineada cintura, presionando su cuerpo y aplastando sus pechos contra su tórax. La otra mano del joven se coló en su cabellera sedosa y con aroma a fresas, manteniéndola donde él quería. Gimió cuando la lengua de Natsu comenzó a explorar su boca, mientras manoseaba su trasero. Conocía de antemano que él no se negaría, pero también sabía que no podía mantenerse alejada de él. Se siente atraída, al igual que la polilla hacia la llama, y después de lo que compartieron y realizaron, se dio cuenta de que estaría perdida si Evergreen se lo quitaba.

Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Natsu mientras él agarraba fuertemente sus nalgas; se dirigieron a la casa y con una patada de animal el hombre abrió la puerta. Natsu rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación e hizo lo mismo que con la otra puerta; y arrojó a Erza sobre su cama; se quitó el chaleco y velozmente se cernió sobre la mujer. Capturó sus labios en otro beso caliente, envolviendo su lengua contra la de ella, mientras colocaba su mano en el pecho derecho de la pelirroja; apretó el orbe carnoso hasta derramarlo entre sus dedos para luego acariciarlo rústicamente. Dio ligeros golpes a los pezones rígidos de Erza, haciéndola gemir y que arqueara la espalda a causa del placer recorriendo su cuerpo.

Se sentía viva cada vez que Natsu la acariciaba; mientras el falo que se presionaba entre sus piernas crecía y exigía atención. Con sus manos libres llegó al pantalón de Natsu, se deslizó por debajo y rápidamente se apoderó de la furiosa polla del hombre. —Oh —escuchó el gruñido, apenas audible, salir de los labios del hombre mientras estos se presionan contra su cuello; el gruñido reverberó por todo su cuerpo incitándola a continuar con las caricias.

—Cambiemos —susurró al oído de Natsu, mordiéndolo ligeramente; él asintió.

Natsu se quitó de encima de la pelirroja, para luego sentarse en la cama. Titania lo ayudó a quitarse el pantalón y tirar dicha prenda lejos del lugar. Erza hizo lo mismo con su vestido veraniego mientras los ojos de Natsu ardían con lujuria al observar los pechos de Erza rebotar cuando se quitaba el vestido que al final terminaba en el suelo. La siguió con la mirada y a ella parecía no importarle; demasiado enfocada en la tarea que tiene en las manos. Envolvió sus dedos alrededor del pulsante pene, viendo como el líquido pre seminal fluye libremente en sus manos y lo utilizó como lubricante. Erza llevó su rostro más cerca del miembro viril y el fuerte olor abrumó sus sentidos, se relamió los labios para después arrastrar su lengua a lo largo de la base; ascendiendo con lentitud.

—Erza —gruñó, paseando su mano por el cabello suave de Erza, observándola dar toda su atención a su pene.

La susodicha continuó lamiendo la vara de carne, espumeando con su saliva, acariciándole las bolas con sus hábiles dedos. Después de una lamida final, finalmente se lo metió en la boca y su lengua se enrolló alrededor del glande antes de profundizar más la mamada; comenzó a menear su cabeza a un ritmo constante. Cada gemido y gruñido proveniente de Natsu sólo la incitaba a hacer más y hacerlo sentir mejor.

El placer se volvió muy grande para el joven asesino y la necesidad de terminar se hizo casi insoportable. —Erza… Voy a acabar… yo —gimió forzando a Erza a detenerse. Natsu miró a la mujer con ojos suplicantes. —Todavía no —musitó ella con simpleza; su mano derecha apretó la base del pene mientras acariciaba el resto con la mano izquierda antes de soltarlo. Agarró sus pechos y los dejó caer sobre el pene, y dicho trozo de carne se hundió entre ellos; mirando como la polla se sacudía con vehemencia enviando pulsos entre sus pechos, ella comenzó a amasar sus tetas, apretando la virilidad inició a devorar el pene una vez más.

Natsu apretó fuertemente las sábanas en un intento de no subir su cadera cuando Erza comenzó a acariciar su glande con la lengua, sintiendo como su virilidad era apretado entre la suave piel de esos pechos firmes y aun así suaves. Erza continuó el masaje alternando entre lamidas y succiones, llevando a Natsu al borde dándose cuenta por la expansión que sufrió el pene. Decidió finalizar el sufrimiento del joven, así podría saborearlo, una vez más dejó que su lengua corriera por el glande, hundió su lengua en el pequeño orificio y se deleitó con el gruñido gutural del hombre. Erza observó como el líquido lechoso surgió, manchando su rostro y cabello en el proceso, después de la corrida abismal el trozo de carne hizo una parábola en descenso.

Ver a Erza bañada con su semen -rostro, cabello y una pequeña laguna de leche entre los pechos-, sólo causó que su erección se irguiera de nuevo. En silencio apreció a detalle como Erza se limpiaba, lamiendo sensualmente cada gota de su cuerpo. Después de asegurarse que todo se había ido vio a Natsu y sonrió con picardía, ofreció su mano a lo que él la tomó y poniéndola de pie la ayudó a subir a la cama. Incapaz de soportar más tiempo se posicionó entre las piernas de la mujer para después hacer a un lado el diminuto bikini y en un hábil movimiento hundió su pene hasta la base haciendo que la mujer gimiera de placer en un sonoro grito: —¡AHJJ! —. Natsu se inclinó hacia adelante presionando sus labios contra los de ella, sofocando sus gemidos a la vez que atacaba su boca.

Natsu retrocedió, succionando su lengua en el proceso. —He estado muy frustrado, Erza —gruñó apretándole el pecho derecho, haciéndola gemir mientras recordaba los grandes pechos de Evergreen presionándose contra sus brazos. —Yo te quería hacer gritar, pero has estado evitándome… No sé lo que hice, pero perdón por cualquier cosa que haya hecho. —La voz la calmó y despejó toda lujuria que nublaba su mente. Erza colocó suavemente su mano sobre la mejilla del hombre, le sonrió cálidamente:

—No hay nada que disculpar Natsu, no es tu culpa. Necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas, es por eso que estuve evitándote —respondió, con su voz carente de cualquier rencor entre ellos. Eso le recordó el tiempo que pasaron en Akane y a Erza, como simplemente Erza y no la orgullosa reina de las hadas. Compartieron otro beso esta vez lento y suave, y eso hizo que Erza se enamorara más del Dragón Slayer. En el momento en que se separaron, ella sonrió con lujuria y habló en voz baja llena de sensualidad:

—Yo también he estado muy frustrada, Natsu. Así que se un buen chico y cógeme duro —pronunció; Natsu estaba más que feliz de hacerlo, conociendo de antemano que ella no utiliza palabras sucias, esta vez era una ocasión especial.

Se echó hacia atrás y firmemente agarró la cintura de la mujer y sin preámbulo alguno sacó su virilidad hasta dejar sólo la cabeza en la húmeda entrada. —¡Ahora! ¡Estoy encendido! —rugió antes de empalarla de un simple golpe haciendo que ella se retorciera por el repentino aumento de placer. Empezó a follarla a un ritmo constante provocando que los jugos comenzaran a derramarse del conejo rojo. Amaba la sensación de como su virilidad era envuelta y lo quemaba en cada golpe. Metió ambas manos por debajo de la espalda, la levantó de la cadera e incrementó el ritmo del coito con la intención de sacar su pene con todo y cuello uterino. Ella por su parte gritó de placer; sus dedos de los pies se tensaron; su cuerpo entero se tensó; su prominente delantera se tambaleó de adelante hacia atrás con duros golpes hasta que sus pechos se deslizaron fuera del bikini, exponiendo los pezones erectos.

—¡Oh…! ¡Tan rico…! ¡Natsu…! ¡Asombroso…! —gemía mientras su intimidad se volvía más sensible y su interior temblaba de alegría. Repentinamente el intruso se retiró, causando que gimiera de disgusto y lo mirara, alcanzando a ver la polla reluciente bañada en jugos haciéndola sonrojar de vergüenza y excitación. Así como salió, volvió a ingresar logrando que Erza chillará de gusto cada vez que sucedía el proceso; una y otra vez. La habitación fue inundada por sonidos obscenos; aumentando la lujuria de la pareja.

—¿Lo quieres… más profundo… Erza? —interrogó con la respiración errática deleitándose con sólo ver a la mujer ahogándose en placer.

Erza miró a Natsu con los ojos entrecerrados. —¡Sí! ¡Más profundo…! ¡Hazme sentir mejor…! —respondió de igual manera.

—¡Erza! —rugió, enviando su cadera hacia adelante aplastando a la mujer debajo de él, ella se aferró a su cuerpo como si fuera un salvavidas y ella a punto de hundirse en la profundidad del océano. Sus grandes pechos chocando contra el duro tórax del hombre; sus rígidos pezones los únicos en ofrecer resistencia. El cuerpo de la pelirroja temblando en éxtasis mientras dejaba que la anatomía del hombre ahonde más en su coño.

Natsu sintió cuan caliente y excitada estaba Erza a causa del coito; dio una lamida a la nuca de porcelana antes de sacar su cintura y enterrar su polla profundamente hasta llegar a la entrada uterina. Continuó con los embistes contra la entrada como forzando su entrada al paraíso, causando que el coño de Erza apretara con fervor al entrometido. El asalto implacable produjo que Erza comenzara a convulsionar de placer.

—Eso es demasiado Natsu… nunca antes… y yo…!— declaró incluso cuando su cuerpo se deleitaba en las sensaciones que Natsu le brindaba. Le asustaba que pudiera experimentar más a pesar de saber que eso era suficiente.

—Está bien Erza… Voy a hacer que te sientas aún mejor… —le susurró al oído; aumentó el compás de los embates. Erza se estremeció de placer, e incluso con su negación de antes, con sus piernas aprisionó a Natsu al igual que su intimidad apretaba con fiereza como si lo guiara más profundo. Continuó golpeándola mientras cantaba el nombre de la mujer, y con cada golpe a la entrada se las arregló para penetrarla con la punta de su falo.

—¡AHHH! —vociferó cuando su límite fue puesto a prueba, mientras Natsu miraba su rostro contorsionado de placer. Instintivamente buscó más placer incluso si su mente quería parar, apretó el pene. Natsu dejó un chupetón en su cuello antes de retirar su cadera, dejando abierta la entrada uterina; volvió a ingresar acercándose al clímax junto a Erza. Apretó el cuerpo de la mujer entre sus brazos, ambos llegando al clímax.

—¡NATSU! —exclamó llena de felicidad con su cuerpo temblando, sintió como el pene del hombre se expandía depositando directamente la semilla en su útero. Quemándola por dentro.

Natsu se aferró a Erza, e igual a ella, temblando de placer, llenándola. Pudo escuchar la voz jadeante de Erza mientras ella enterraba las uñas en su espalda a causa del descontrol. Lentamente se retiró de ella, mirando que Erza tranquilizaba su respiración y en su rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción. Admiró la cavidad intima, de la cual escurría la evidencia del encuentro furioso que acababan de concretar. Miró en silencio como Erza daba un largo suspiró, haciendo que sus melones subieran y después bajaran con parsimonia.

Después de unos minutos Erza finalmente se las arregló para tranquilizar su respiración; se sentó y le sonrió a Natsu. —¿Quieres otra ronda?—. Los labios del hombre chocaron contra los suyos, como respuesta a su pregunta. A medida que se besaban, Natsu se las ingenió para colocarla a cuatro patas; el beso se rompió. Erza suspiró al sentir la erección presionar contra su coño húmedo y luego ser frotado a lo largo de su rajadura, las burlas continuaron haciendo que gruñera con molestia.

—Deja de jugar conmigo, Natsu o yo t- —Erza nunca llegó a terminar su diatriba ya que Natsu la penetró de un golpe. Los golpes a lo bruto proporcionados por el hombre mataron cualquier pensamiento que se formaba en su cabeza mientras jadeaba y gemía con lujuria.

Natsu continuó con las rudas penetraciones; los brazos de la mujer fueron incapaces de sostener su propio peso, aplastando su busto en el proceso y luego sus pezones fueron presionados contra la textura rugosa de la sábana. Natsu se inclinó hacia adelante; su mano derecha avanzaba alrededor de la delgada cintura de la fémina para finalizar en el botón rosa deseoso de atención, lo presionó con el dedo pulgar e indicé haciéndola jadear de gozo. Cambió su mano derecha por la izquierda, y llevó dicha mano hasta la boca de la pelirroja y ella ansiosamente limpió sus dedos, pasando su lengua alrededor de cada dedo y chupándolo como si fueran dulces. Satisfecho con el trabajo de Erza, tomó el pecho derecho de y procedió a pellizcar los pezones… y momentos después hizo lo mismo con el izquierdo. La levantó de la cama en un ángulo de 45 grados y uso el busto para empalarla continuamente; la nueva posición le permitió golpear otro punto dulce de la mujer.

La niveló contra su tórax, enganchó las piernas de la mujer con sus brazos mientras él se sentaba de rodillas y continuó empujando su cadera hacia arriba y ella hacia lo posible de responder el coito. Continuaron en esa posición por un largo tiempo hasta que Natsu se vino llenando nuevamente el vientre de la pelirroja. Los dos pasaron el resto de la noche, teniendo sexo tanto como Erza deseara; disfrutando de la cercanía que mantenían.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Evergreen tenía curiosidad, ya que no estaba recibiendo ninguna reacción por parte de Natsu. Ha pasado un mes desde que empezó a salir con el joven Dragón Slayer con el objetivo de fastidiar a Titania y conseguir una victoria sobre ella al robarle al hombre que dicha mujer desea. Evergreen encontró que debajo del comportamiento molesto y a veces infantil del pelirrosa, era un tipo bastante decente y muy a su disgusto él se las arregló para entrometerse en su corazón. Vio a Titania ingresar al gremio y de inmediato frunció el ceño cuando Erza caminaba en su dirección.

—¿Qué quieres Titania? —exigió ya que Erza se limitó a observarla, una sonrisa se deslizó hasta sus facciones y desapareció como si nunca hubiera sucedido.

—Natsu —dijo ignorando y a la vez respondiendo la pregunta de Evergreen.

Natsu se encogió ante la voz de Erza preguntándose que había hecho mal esta vez. —¡No hice nada malo! —. Exclamó colocando a Evergreen en frente suyo.

—Ven —dijo claramente. Y cualquier respuesta que pudiera haber dado murió en su garganta a causa de la mirada penetrante dirigida para él. Natsu de un salto se puso de pie, justo al lado de la pelirroja. —Voy a tomar prestado a tu novio por un tiempo —pronunció enfatizando la palabra novio mientras usaba la misma sonrisa causando que Evergreen echará humo de ira.

Evergreen miró como Natsu seguía a Erza hasta la parte trasera del gremio, desapareciendo a medida que cruzaban la esquina. —Tal vez lo utilizo para llegar a ti, pero el sigue siendo mi novio, Titania —murmuró sintiendo los celos borbotear en su interior.

Natsu en silencio siguió a la pelirroja, preguntándose lo que ella quería. Después de la noche que pasaron en su casa hace tres semanas; ambos eran casi inseparables y la mera silueta de ella hacia que quisiera acostarla y hacerla gritar sin control, entonces hacia un gesto hacia Erza, ya sea una mirada directa o un simple reto para un duelo y con eso bastaba para que lo hicieran sin control alguno, siempre escondidos de las miradas ajenas. _"¿Porque Erza siempre me llama, cuando Evergreen está cerca?"_ Una vez la increpó sobre ello cuando la pelirroja le proporcionaba una mamada, y como respuesta en esa ocasión Erza se alejó ya casi cuando estaba por correrse y no lo hicieron en lo que quedó de ese día.

Se enfocó en Erza, quien caminaba a unos pasos frente a él, contoneando su cadera y su melena carmín acariciada por el viento. _"¿Qué significas para mí, Erza?"_ sabía que la amaba, pero desconocía si ese amor era más grande que el amor hacia sus amigos. Entonces sus pensamientos vagaron hacia Evergreen. Después de pasar algún tiempo con ella, se dio cuenta que ella era casi una réplica de Erza: perfeccionista, tono condescendiente y mejor persona de lo que parecía a primera vista. Al principio lo regañaba y lo golpeaba en la cabeza cuando destruía cosas que no debía destruir y comenzaba a compararlo con los otros miembros de la Tribu Raijin y Laxus, pero con el tiempo resultó ser una mujer amable y fácil de tratar. Después de la primera misión que realizaron juntos, comenzó a llamarlo por su nombre y sólo lo reprendía cuando se le iba la mano y destruía más de la cuenta; se hicieron más cercanos y empezaron a pasar más tiempo juntos, incluso si no estaban bajo la atenta mirada del gremio.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Erza entró a los baños femeninos, llevándolo hasta el último cubículo. Lo único que escuchó fue el sonido característico de Erza cuando desactiva su magia dejándola vestida con un sujetador de encaje color rojo. Ella inmediatamente asaltó sus labios mientras acariciaba su virilidad por sobre la ropa. Lo empujó hacia el asiento del inodoro; se arrodilló y le quitó el pantalón, después el calzoncillo; ella comenzó a acariciar la virilidad que se erguía con soberbia.

—Erza… podemos ser atrapados… —gimió cuando Erza chupó su glande—. No quiero que esos pervertidos nos vean —añadió mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre la melena carmín.

Erza retrocedió unos centímetros y lo miró directamente a los ojos, sin dejar de masturbarlo. —No te preocupes, estamos en el lado de las damas—. Respondió categóricamente y reanudó sus lamidas.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó sorprendido antes de gemir de dolor.

—¡Estate quieto o alguien podría encontrarnos! —siseó—. No quiero ser atrapada en el baño de hombres, así que estamos aquí —indicó con claridad antes de engullir golosamente el epitome de virilidad, comenzó a bombear su cabeza a un ritmo constante mientras acariciaba el resto. Incapaz de contenerse a sí misma, se puso de pie y se encaramó sobre Natsu alineando el pene con su intimidad antes de lentamente envolver la polla y lanzar un gemido de aprobación. Natsu fue sofocado por la gran delantera de la pelirroja, aprisionándolo con sus brazos y empezando a cabalgarlo sin control.

Después de unos minutos cambió de posición a la mujer de tal modo que fue capaz de meter sus manos entre el sostén de encaje negro, manoseando los delicados botones de la dama.

Mientras tanto Evergreen entró en el baño, con sus pensamientos llenos por cierto Dragón Slayer. Estaba a punto de alcanzar el grifo para poder lavarse las manos cuando un gemido resonó por toda la habitación.

—¿Titania? —susurró con asombro.

Erza colocó sus pies contra la puerta dejando caer todo su peso en la cadera del hombre mientras era golpeada interiormente sin descanso; ya no le preocupaba si alguien escuchaba sus gemidos estaba demasiado concentrada en hacer el amor y llegar al orgasmo como para pensar en banalidades. Natsu una vez más incrementó el ritmo antes de correrse en el interior de la mujer y llenarla con su esencia.

—¡Nat…su! —jadeó cuando alcanzó el anhelante orgasmo.

Eso fue todo lo que Evergreen necesitó oír, así que dejó la habitación echando humo. —Esa mujer… usando su cuerpo para tratar de robarme a Natsu. Dos pueden jugar ese juego —masculló entre dientes, decidida a darle a Salamander una razón para abandonar a Erza para siempre.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

—¡Hola! —Nestor In mueve la mano como saludo de manera enérgica—. Espero les haya gustado la primera parte de la historia, originalmente era un solo capitulo, pero para animarlos y dejarlos con ganas de mas, decidí dividirlo en tres partes. La segunda parte la subiré el viernes 18.

—¿Habrá sabrozura en la siguiente parte? —Nestor In sonríe perversamente. —¿Sera el turno de Evergreen o Erza lo impedirá?

—¡Bye ni!


	2. Evergreen

**Titulo Original:** The Dragón, Titania and The Fairy.

 **Autores Originales:** shinji01ikari escritor de The Dragón, Titania and The Fairy; y Hiro Mashima creador de Fairy Tail y sus personajes.

 **Fecha de Publicación del Fic Original:** 22/05/2012

 **Traductor:** Néstor In del inglés al español latino.

— Diálogos —

"Pensamientos"

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

El Dragón, Titania y La Hada.

II

Natsu se preguntaba lo que Evergreen quería, mientras caminaban a su casa. Se enteró por Erza que Evergreen no era seria con la relación que tenían y tenía motivos ocultos. Interrogó a la pelirroja, pero ella no respondió y simplemente se fue. Esto confundió al joven dragón quien de acuerdo a su personalidad optó por encarar a Evergreen. La encontró frente a una floristería, e inmediatamente se acercó a ella. Le dio la vuelta para encararla hasta que notó lo triste que se veía además de la añoranza reflejada en sus ojos al igual que en los de Erza cuando iban a dormir juntos. Nunca llegó a pedir la respuesta que quería, en cambio le preguntó si tenía algún problema.

Entre un silencio, que de vez en cuando era interrumpido por pequeñas banalidades, finalmente llegaron a su casa en la colina de Magnolia y en el momento en que cerró la puerta, Evergreen lo aprisionó contra la puerta; chocó sus labios con los suyos asegurándose de pegar su voluptuoso escote contra su tórax. Quedó sorprendido por su repentino ataque. _"¡¿QUÉ?!"._ La sensación de otra mujer curvilínea y hermosa presionándose contra su cuerpo hizo que dejara de pensar y que actuara de acuerdo a sus instintos. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la mujer, acunando suavemente su melena castaña mientras se inclinaba a un lado y mordisqueaba el labio inferior chupando la suave carne.

Evergreen jadeó y abrió su boca y se reunió con la lengua del hombre comenzando una pelea por el dominio hasta que cedió contra el intruso; sintió que su cuerpo se calentaba gracias a la sensación candente del beso. No era una virgen y se había acostado con pocos hombres cuando tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, pero esta era la primera vez que se sentía viva gracias a la electricidad pasando constantemente a través de su cuerpo sólo por un beso. No pasó mucho tiempo para que una pequeña mancha comenzara a formarse en su braga de encaje, clara señal de su creciente excitación.

Natsu paseó sus dedos a lo largo de la columna vertebral de Evergreen, sintiendo los escalofríos de la mujer por su toque; encontró la cremallera del vestido y lentamente lo bajó, sintiendo a su paso la piel suave y percatándose de la ausencia del sostén.

Ella se apartó jadeando cuando sintió que Natsu quitó el cierre de su vestido. —¿Qué pasa? —pregunta con preocupación, pensando si hizo algo mal. Ella espanta sus temores al darle un piquito en los labios; llevándolo de la mano a la habitación, habitación que había compartido con Erza y ella probablemente sabe ese hecho. Lo empuja sobre la cama mientras él se desnuda. Evergreen se detiene y mira el miembro erecto de Natsu apuntando al techo y se siente intimidada por el tamaño, los hombres que tuvo antes ni se acercaban a su calibre; se sonrojó furiosamente al ver la lujuria quemando los ojos de Natsu mientras él espera que se quite su vestido, rápidamente recupera la compostura y se baja la cremallera por completo mostrando su panty de encaje color azul.

Sube a la cama y gateando sensualmente empuja al hombre cuando él estaba por sentarse. Sonríe como sólo ella sabe hacerlo. —Sólo acuéstate, que yo haré todo el trabajo. Haré que te sientas bien, incluso mejor de lo que puedes experimentar con Titania —pronunció con voz suave, como si fuera seda.

Las palabras captaron su atención. —¿Lo sabias? —pregunta, preparado para lo que Evergreen pueda decir sobre su traición.

—Sí, pero no me preocupo por eso. Si te digo la verdad, decidí salir contigo para fastidiar a Titania y robarte de su lado —confesó con una expresión seria.

—¿Así que realmente estabas usándome? —su pregunta demostraba cierta amargura deslizándose en su voz olvidando el hecho de que Erza tiene sentimientos por él.

Evergreen se estremeció internamente por el tono y la mirada dolida. —Eso fue antes de que llegara a conocerte. Siempre pensé que eras un idiota problemático que lo único bueno que sabe hacer es destruir y estabas muy lejos de mi hombre ideal—. Un gran ceño enmarcó el rostro de Natsu con lo que ella decía, pero guardo silencio. —Pero después de que arriesgaras la vida para salvarme, decidí que debía conocerte mejor. Te vi bajo una luz diferente y comencé a desarrollar sentimientos… por ti, Natsu —dijo con su voz carente de su tono condescendiente; él la miró con curiosidad ya que era la segunda vez que lo llamaba por su nombre y lanzó un suspiro.

—Bien, perdón por acostarme con Erza mientras estoy saliendo contigo —Natsu refunfuñó mirando lejos de Evergreen para ocultar el rubor en su rostro.

Evergreen lo vio ruborizarse y una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro. —Oh mi Dios. ¿Mi Salamander esta sonrojado? —profirió con cierta diversión y Natsu soltó un bufido de molestia, divirtiéndola más; decidió parar de molestar al Dragón y se acurrucó a su lado, al oído le susurró:

—Realmente me gustas, y después de esto dejaras de pensar en Titania—. Sus palabras enviaron escalofríos por toda su espalda haciendo que su pene palpitará dolorosamente.

La mujer retrocedió y dio una media vuelta, dándole la espalda y permitiendo una vista completa de su trasero, separó sus nalgas con sus manos y mostrándole su húmeda entrada presionando contra el enérgico falo. —Tu pene es muy… grande, Natsu… el más grande que haya visto en mi vida… mmm —murmuró entre gemidos a la vez que bajaba su cadera—. Haré que… te corras… fácilmente… —agregó con confianza, mirando como su húmedo coño se tragaba el trozo de carne. —¿Está adentro? —. Se quedó sin aliento antes de comprobar la reacción de su amante.

—Si… seguro que si —respondió con simpleza, sintiendo las paredes de Evergreen rodear su pene.

—¿Todavía estás sereno? … ¿Supongo que debo culpar a Titania por ello? —su confianza recibió un buen golpe.

—¿Estás bien? No te ves cómo la mujer orgullosa que recuerdo —comentó observando como el rostro de la dama se turbaba y mostraba nerviosismo.

—Es sólo que mm~… estás calmado mm~… como si esto fuera normal… mm~…me molesta, está bien~ —respondió con la lujuria detonándose en su voz. Era la primera vez que se acostaba con un hombre que no eyaculaba de manera prematura por el simple acto de empalarla.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —preguntó viendo el rostro preocupado de la mujer.

—Me preguntaba aa~ ¿Si eres así con Titaniaa~? —interrogó tratando de sonar indiferente, pero temía saber la verdad.

 _"_ _Supongo que no tiene ningún sentido mentir_ ". —No, nosotros siempre lo hacemos duro —pudo ver la decepción en los ojos castaños de su novia.

—Ya veo… supongo que todavía tengo un largo camino por recorrer… o ¿es que no soy capaz de encenderte? —cuestionó casualmente, pero Natsu vio a través de la máscara de indiferencia. Ella comenzó lentamente a bajar su cintura tomando más de _su polla_ , gimiendo y jadeando ya que su interior estaba siendo extendido pulgada a pulgada.

Natsu pudo sentir los jugos de Evergreen escurrirse y bajar por su pene; y luego sonidos obscenos llenaron la habitación. —¿Evergreen? —gimió mirando a la mujer.

—Está bien… no te muevas… ahh~ me moveré, ¿de acuerdo? —musitó, mientras su piel comenzaba a brillar por el sudor. Los gemidos escaparon de la boca de la castaña cada vez que el pene palpitaba en su interior—. Te estás moviendo…¿verdad? —gimió dulcemente.

—Es porque… se siente bien Ever —contestó mientras la mujer lo miraba.

—¿Entonces por qué no me muestras? —contrarrestó.

—¿No lo estoy haciendo?

Evergreen frunció el ceño. —Mentiroso… todavía estas tranquilo y sereno. Al igual que yo… —resopló pero Natsu pudo ver que la lujuria superaba a la mujer. Trató de moverse pero ella se lo impidió, levantó la cintura revelando su pene cubierto de jugos.

—¿Ever? —masculló mientras su polla palpitaba por la sensación que sólo sintió brevemente.

—Hey, no te muevas… —ordenó con su voz condescendiente volviéndose dulce.

—Pero, no puedo controlarme —respondió haciéndola sonreír.

—Entonces ruégame… implórame que lo ponga dentro —añadió, satisfecha de ver a Natsu perder poco a poco el control.

—Por favor ponlo dentro, Ever. Ponlo en el interior del coño mojado de mi… hada —rogó usando palabras sucias; los ojos de la susodicha se nublaron de lujuria al ser llamada hada junto a la sensación de pertenencia.

—¿Quién esta mojada? … Entiendo, lo pondré dentro… mmm… mi Salamander… —contestó dulcemente mientras su coño palpitaba incapaz de soportar por más tiempo. Asintió con la cabeza y una vez más se enterró la vara de carne, gimiendo más fuerte a medida que era explorada, a mitad de camino Natsu protestó:

—Todavía no está hasta el fondo —gruñó con su frustración empezando a florecer; su pene anhelaba más y el impulso por golpear el interior de su novia y someterla, hacia estragos en su interior.

Evergreen sonrió ya que finalmente obtuvo una reacción de Natsu; jugó con él, haciéndolo esperar y él respondió con silencio, la lujuria que ardía en su mirada alimentó la suya. —Voy a moverme ahora… me moveré intensamente así puedo ver más tu cara —declaró, dejando caer su cintura lo engulló por completo. Evergreen quedó abrumada ya que era llenada por completo, sus paredes se abrieron como nunca antes y dicho apéndice llegó hasta el centro; gimió y jadeó con dulzura cada vez que sacudía su cadera. Natsu por su parte miraba el bien formada trasero bajar y subir y como lentamente ella con sus dedos empezaba a darse más estimulación; primero un dedo en su asterisco y luego dos. —¡Dime cuando quieras correrte! ¡Hasta que yo diga!… ¡que está bien!… ¡no puedes correrte! —ordenó entre gemidos de placer.

—Entiendo…—asintió, todavía calmado y sereno, observando como Evergreen perdía la cordura. —Hazlo más rudo, hada mía—ordenó, jugando con ella.

—Sí, sólo… déjamelo a mí… —replicó entre gemidos, esforzándose de llevar al hombre al éxtasis mientras él la observaba con admiración—. Natsu…—gimió mientras se acercaba al orgasmo, y otra vez hundió sus dedos en su ano exponiendo su trasero al espectador, enseñando como temblaba de alegría. _"¿Te expones a propósito?"_ caviló internamente mientras ella continuaba intensamente oscilando la cadera a la vez que lo llamaba con deseo y pasión. Se dio cuenta que los intensos movimientos bajaban de ritmo hasta detenerse por completo, ella lo miró con lujuria.

—¿Ever? —musitó con extrañeza, mientras su virilidad exigía más fricción.

—¿Estás… por correrte? —inquirió con la voz quebrada en deseo, respirando con pesadez debido a sus movimientos.

Natsu se limitó a observarla en silencio, percatándose que la mujer había llegado al límite. _"Creo que los hombres con los que ha dormido se han corrido con una pequeña estimulación de Ever. Aunque no los culpo, cualquier hombre hace tiempo que se hubiera corrido"_ pensó aun calmado, agradeciendo internamente su condición como dragón y al duro entrenamiento que había llevado con Erza. _"Supongo que Ever nunca ha conocido el placer del sexo_ " el fuerte deseo de violarla y golpearla hasta hacerla desfallecer empezó a crecer en su pecho.

—Ya veo… supongo que no se puede evitar… tendré que soportar un poco más… te haré sentir aún mejor, Natsu… —dijo con una sonrisa forzada—. ¡Ahhhh!

Después de escuchar esas palabras no pudo evitar moverse, enterrando su anatomía y recorriendo todo el camino hasta el tope, haciéndola gritar por la intrusión repentina. Los brazos de Evergreen se endurecieron sin dejar de agarrar su trasero igual de firme y a la vez moldeable al mismo tiempo que la virilidad de Natsu era frotada furiosamente contra su interior, sintiendo un enorme placer. Natsu se dio cuenta que nadie antes había llegado tan profundo; y eso asustaba a Evergreen, haciéndola gritar con voz jadeante mientras trataba de luchar contra el placer abrumador, levantó su cadera en un intento de sacar al intruso. Nunca había experimentado algo así, ya que cada vez que lo hacía, tenía el control de la situación y a los hombres a su entera disposición; pero Natsu era diferente, era el hombre que la cautivó y ahora se convertiría en el primero en poder dominarla.

—Eso está bien, Ever… no luches —aseguró mientras la agarraba de la cintura para que no pudiera escapar. Evergreen negó con la cabeza como una niña mientras suplicaba que se detuviera; pero la sola idea de darle a la mujer un placer que no había experimentado envió a Natsu al frenesí. —Vamos a cambiar de posición —ofreció el pelirrosa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?... A-alto… Natsu… estás rompiéndome —Evergreen abogó incluso cuando empezó a bajar su cadera por cuenta propia en busca de más estimulo. Sólo podía mirarlo, incapaz de moverse con él clavándose en su interior.

—Quiero que sientas más… Ever —dijo en voz baja generando en la mujer una mirada de miedo y anhelo. Trató de detenerlo una vez más pero eso sólo lo motivó a hacerlo con más fervor. —Se siente bien, tenerme dentro de ti ¿verdad? —preguntó mientras se sentaba y envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su mujer. —Por favor muéstrame lo bien que se siente hacerlo contigo… Evergreen —le susurró al oído; ella respiraba con cansancio pero esas palabras dichas en un tono seductor aceleraron su corazón.

Natsu rasgó la braga de encaje exponiendo finalmente la desnudez de la dama, él la empujó sobre la cama. Él entonces levantó la pierna izquierda, giró a la mujer a un lado, posicionándose detrás de ella y empujó su pene profundamente, haciéndola jadear de asombro. Evergreen trató de luchar por temor al placer de ser cogida como nunca antes lo había sido, pero el enterró su longitud logrando que dejara de moverse.

—No más, Natsu… por favor… si continuas… voy a romperme —rogó incluso cuando su cuerpo buscaba, de manera anhelante, más gratificación.

Natsu la silenció con un beso. Ella lanzaba gemidos sordos cada vez que el pene iba profundo al igual que el ligero dolor en sus piernas aumentaba con cada embiste. —Acaso ¿No vas a hacerme sentir bien, Ever? —preguntó al momento de retroceder su cadera; sentía los fantásticos muslos y no pudo evitar compararlos con los de Erza: eran mucho más suaves que los de Erza, quien los tonifico a través del intenso entrenamiento físico y combates que había realizado desde niña. Rápidamente sacó a Erza de su mente y enfocó su atención en los gemidos de placer de Evergreen y los sonidos obscenos provenientes del lugar que los conectaba, sonidos que hacían eco en la habitación. Continuó con el bombeo dentro de la mujer, quien lentamente se dejaba intoxicar por el placer provocado al ser golpeada en su punto más sensible. Ella dejó escapar un fuerte y precioso grito de placer.

—No ahí… yo… yo n-no puedo… pensar bien… si golpeas… ese lugar —resopló con la voz entrecortada mientras se ahogaba en el placer de ser llenada por la polla de Natsu.

—Ya veo… entonces ¿Qué hay aquí? —preguntó entre respiros mientras movía el clítoris hinchado; observó cómo convulsionaba cómo si un rayo la golpeara causando que ella se viniera ligeramente. —Se siente bien, Ever —elogió al tiempo que la susodicha respiraba violentamente. Los pechos de la mujer se presionaron contra la cama. Ahora había confirmado -después de comprobar su hipótesis- que Evergreen era un _peso ligero_ cuando se trataba de sexo, y por ende concluyó que la mayoría de los hombres con los cuales había dormido no podían mantenerse al ritmo de la mujer y entonces confesó su plan: —Te mostraré lo que es el verdadero placer —declaró con convicción.

Natsu comenzó a explorar su interior al igual que cómo a Erza le gustaba, raspando su punto sensible con mayor fuerza que antes, haciendo que Evergreen elevará la voz. La susodicha comenzó a llorar desesperadamente mientras su cuerpo temblaba y se estremecía por la intensa estimulación con su coño anhelando más placer. Natsu se hubiera detenido inmediatamente en el momento en que vio las lágrimas, pero pudo comprender que no lloraba porque lo odiara, lo hacía porque estaba confundida por la extraña e intensa sensación que la invadía. Una vez más la mujer trató de huir pero Natsu haló sus muslos y comenzó a mover la cadera como si fuera un pistón; los sonidos del intenso choque de _carnes_ se escuchaban por toda la habitación. Ella soltó otro grito de placer cuando Natsu golpeó su útero; sus ojos continuaban soltando agua a causa de la satisfacción a la vez que su respiración se debilitaba por el intenso ataque.

Natsu abrazó sus muslos con fuerza mientras seguía oscilando la cadera; los jugos de la mujer volaron por alrededor, una clara señal de la excitación que ella trataba de negar. Evergreen lentamente cedió y comenzó a caer en el placer que la polla de Natsu le proporcionaba, combinado con la agonía de la intensa palpitación en su interior. El sonido de la amorosa voz de Evergreen y de la carne siendo abofeteada alimentó su libido, aumentando la fuerza de cada estocada, provocando que la mujer salte por cada impacto. Los gritos de la mujer subieron de tono y con sus uñas arañó la sábana en una mezcla de placer y dolor.

—¿Se siente bien? —inquirió sumergiéndose en ella. —Erza también se siente bien cuando la golpeó en ese lugar… voy a atacar, una y otra vez hasta que se abra —se mofó de Evergreen; inclusive a través de la bruma de la lujuria la sola mención del nombre de Erza despertó en ella el deseo de competir contra la pelirroja.

—Por favor… ¡déjame sentirlo también! —demandó entre gimoteos—. ¡Hazme sentir mucho mejor! —gritó cuando el orgasmo se aproximaba.

—Estas a punto de correrte, Ever. ¿Dónde quieres que me corra? —sintió que él también estaba por correrse, revolviendo el coño de la mujer. Evergreen incapaz de responder a la pregunta dejó que su cuerpo respondiera por ella. —Entonces terminaré dentro de ti Evergreen —dijo mientras daba un par de embestidas más, arreglándoselas finalmente para abrir la cérvix y luego llenar el útero.

Evergreen jadeó e hipó gracias al estímulo de ser llenada por la caliente semilla, enviándola en una espiral de orgasmos. Su cintura se estremeció con placer cuando Natsu continuó llenando su vientre. —Se suponía que debía hacerte correr… —argumentó mientras se mordía el labio inferior, disgustada y avergonzada de alcanzar el orgasmo y perder la compostura. Pero incluso a través de su expresión de bochorno su cuerpo había sido honesto, expresándolo en gemidos dulces que salían de sus labios hinchados y su coño retorciéndose por las sensaciones agradables empujadas en su interior.

Natsu observó como la respiración de Evergreen se calmaba y como ella lentamente se desliza en la inconsciencia. Con un sonido sucio sacó su polla flácida de la húmeda entrada y miró a la mujer dormitando. Apartó un mechón de cabello castaño de su rostro angelical y sonrió con vehemencia. —Duerme, mi hermosa hada —susurró, atrayéndola contra su cuerpo. Sólo tuvo unos minutos de descanso antes de que Evergreen despertará y decidiera continuar desde donde lo dejaron y una vez más la habitación se llenó de exclamaciones, gritos, gemidos y gruñidos de placer.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Al día siguiente Evergreen decidió poner fin a la relación y ser simplemente amigos -por un tiempo- con el joven dragón. Esto, por supuesto confundió a Natsu nuevamente, pensando que la relación se había tornado seria y ya estaba seguro de decirle a Erza que deberían dejar de tener relaciones sexuales ilícitas. Claro, él no se dio cuenta que la razón de las acciones de Evergreen eran para ver por cuál de ellas dos se decidiría él al final.

…

Las cosas rápidamente regresaron a la normalidad para el asesino de dragones, por un lado está saliendo con Evergreen y Erza, y a eso se suma su vida sexual que involucra a cualquiera de ellas, en ocasiones: una después de otra. Erza Scarlet y Evergreen finalmente llegaron a un callejón sin salida y se dieron cuenta de que nunca obtendrían una respuesta de Natsu sobre cuál de ellas es la mejor hasta que lo arrinconaran contra una esquina.

…

Evergreen hizo un intento drástico para hacer a Natsu de su propiedad, teniendo -durante una semana- una maratón de sexo intenso y con ello cimentar su posición en el corazón, cuerpo y mente del pelirrosa. Rápidamente se quitó el vestido verde quedando con únicamente la parte baja de su lencería azul y de inmediato liberó a Natsu del estado de petrificación.

—¿Qué diablos sucedió? —preguntó a la vez que se daba cuenta del aspecto vagamente familiar de la habitación en la que estaba. —¿Dónde diablos estoy? Y ¿Dónde demonios está Ever? —reclamó al recordar que Evergreen usó su magia petrificadora con él.

—¿Me buscabas? —le susurró al oído, presionando su casi desnudo cuerpo contra la espalda y abrazándolo posesivamente.

Alejándose; se giró con rapidez y le dio una mirada recriminadora obteniendo como respuesta la sonrisa de una niña que obtiene su juguete favorito sin mucho esfuerzo. —¿Por qué me convertiste en piedra y dónde estamos? —exigió sin percatarse de la ausencia del vestido.

—Eso es fácil Natsu. Estamos en Akane para nuestra semana de vacaciones —respondió e ignorando a su vez la primera pregunta—. Pensé que ser amigos sería suficiente para hacerme feliz, pero me di cuenta que quiero más de Natsu, y lo quiero solo para mí —añadió en una mezcla de verdad y mentira.

—¿Me quieres? —preguntó tontamente sin todavía notar el estado semidesnudo de ella.

Evergreen se puso de pie y se acercó a Natsu. —Sí, Natsu. Te quiero, y para dejarlo todo claro: me he enamorado de ti —confesó sin ninguna duda en su voz.

—¿Enamorada? —quiso confirmar, recibiendo un asentir positivo—. Pero no sé si el amor que siento por ti, es igual a lo que tú sientes —replicó, sin querer hacerle daño alguno, dejando en claro que la quería más que a Erza.

Evergreen presionó su cuerpo contra Natsu haciendo que él por fin se diera cuenta de su cuasi desnudes. —Eso es fácil también, quédate conmigo por una semana y buscaremos juntos la respuesta —susurró mientras presionaba sus labios contra los suyos.

—Ok —aceptó haciendo que Evergreen sonriera, se besaron nuevamente sólo que esta vez con más pasión y él finalmente notó el estado actual de la mujer. Tomó el pecho derecho y comenzó a acariciar el globo carnoso haciendo que Evergreen gimoteará de placer; su mano libre inmediatamente viajó hacia el sur, segundos después deslizándose dentro de su braga y luego introduciendo dos dedos dentro de su húmeda entrada, comenzando a bombear con un ritmo constante.

Para no ser de menos, las manos de Evergreen alcanzaron el pantalón del pelirrosa para acariciar la erección que crecía con lentitud, haciendo que Natsu gruñera en medio del beso. Suspiró cuando los hábiles dedos presionaron su botón de cereza, llevó una de sus manos hasta su vagina incitándolo a que el bombeo fuera más rudo. Mientras era masturbada, comenzó a desvestirlo y antes de que eliminara con éxito el chaleco, Natsu ya se había desecho de su pantalón y la guiaba hasta la cama, sentándose en la orilla. La mujer se arrodilló de tal manera que quedó entre las piernas de Natsu y reanudó las caricias al miembro eréctil; colocándolo entre sus dientes, mientras acariciaba lo que no le cabía en la boca con sus manos, comenzó a menear la cabeza a un ritmo constante, saboreándolo por varios minutos. Se sobresaltó cuando Natsu la sacó de su posición y la arrojó a la cama, sonrió con picardía al ver la lujuria impresa en los ojos del hombre.

Natsu la acomodó de tal manera que su pene quedó a escasos centímetros de los labios carmín de la mujer, sin siquiera pedirlo, Evergreen comenzó a chupar el mástil de carne y no pasó mucho tiempo para que Natsu se corriera, presionando su cadera contra la boca de su amante, hundiendo su anatomía profundamente en la garganta mientras se corría. Disfrutando ver la mirada ahogada de su mujer. Se alejó, dejando que ella degustará la sensación, y enfocó su atención en los pechos que eran apretujados por el sostén verde; los agarró con fuerza antes de arrancar el sostén y exponerlos para explorarlos con sus manos durante algunos segundos.

Se sorprendió cuando Natsu le agarró las piernas y las levantó de tal modo que se presionaron contra su busto, exponiendo su ahora desnuda vagina mientras Natsu lanzó su panty lejos de la cama. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al momento en que Natsu miró su húmeda entrada, antes de regresarle el favor, lamiendo cada pulgada de los labios hinchados y después penetrándola con la lengua, los colmillos afilados rozando su sensitiva piel mientras manoseaba su clítoris. Natsu intercambió su boca por su mano derecha, apretando el clítoris con el pulgar y el índice mientras insertaba el dedo medio y anular en el palpitante coño, y finalizando con el dedo meñique dentro de su ano. Evergreen gritó y gimió de placer cuando Natsu asaltó cada punto débil de su cuerpo derramando sus jugos en las sabanas a medida que crecía su excitación.

Natsu finalmente la liberó de la tortura placentera y regresó la parte inferior del cuerpo femenino sobre la cama, posicionándose a si mismo entre las piernas de ella, se dispuso a iniciar el evento principal. —Estoy poniéndolo dentro, Ever —dijo mirándola a los ojos, pidiendo permiso, aunque no lo necesitara.

Evergreen sonrió y asintió —Hazlo Natsu… hazme sentir completa otra vez —respondió cuando Natsu deslizó su polla dentro, sintiendo el calor, abriéndose paso por su interior. —Siempre tan grande… Natsu… —gimió al ser llenada.

Natsu comenzó a balancear su cadera, usando los grandes pechos de Evergreen como soporte para aumentar la profundidad del coito. —Ever —gruñó excitado, levantó la pierna derecha de la mujer en el aire y la giró hacia un lado y prosiguió con el golpeteo a un ritmo contundente. Evergreen jadeó y gimió cuando Natsu comenzó a abusar de la entrada de su útero mientras la seguía golpeando hasta llenarla con su semilla caliente. Natsu salió, dejando que su semen saliera del coño de Evergreen.

Después de muchas sesiones de entrenamiento, Evergreen ahora se las arreglaba para mantenerle el ritmo a un experto dragón. —Colócate sobre la cabecera, Ever —él ordenó con voz autoritaria y ella dócilmente asintió.

Evergreen se inclinó hacia adelante colocando sus brazos sobre la cabecera de la cama como él le había ordenado causando que sus piernas se abrieran. Era una posición que ella nunca se permitiría a sí misma, ser sometida de esa manera lo veía como algo denigrante, pero era Natsu y estaba dispuesta a realizar cualquier cosa por él. Natsu se posicionó detrás de ella, acariciándole su trasero y haciéndola temblar de placer; lo sintió frotar su pene a lo largo de su entrada, rozando su clítoris, causando que gimiera por la sensación de placer. Natsu restregó su pene a lo largo de la rajita una vez más antes de forzar su entrada en el trasero de Evergreen, su semen mezclado con los jugos amorosos de ella actuaron como un lubricante perfecto, extendiendo el pasaje anal. Ella sintió el viento saliendo de su cuerpo cuando la virilidad masculina se introducía en su ano, nunca experimentó algo más grande que sus dedos.

—Eres tan prieta, Ever —gruñó cuando comenzó a moverse a un ritmo constante, su semen le permitía moverse sin problemas.

El cuerpo de Evergreen colgaba sosteniéndose a duras penas de la cabecera, las lágrimas se agruparon en sus ojos mientras Natsu continuaba violando su trasero, jadeando cada vez que el pene violentamente frotaba su interior, y gimiendo cuando él salía como si quisiera sacar sus entrañas. Después de unos minutos el ligero dolor se convirtió en un placer adictivo, y como respuesta honesta de su cuerpo, ella comenzó a apretar su trasero, alegrando a Natsu quien incrementó la velocidad. _"Nunca pensé que ese lugar se podía sentir tan bien…"_ Evergreen pensó delirantemente mientras caía, dejando que sus manos y rodillas soportaran su peso y a un Natsu poseído por el libido.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

 _Mientras tanto…_

En la entrada de Akane Resort una mujer vestida con armadura se paró frente al escritorio de la recepción.

—Disculpe, pero estoy buscando a esta persona —pidió a la recepcionista mientras le mostraba una foto.

La recepcionista miró la foto por un momento y reconoció de inmediato quien era la persona en cuestión. —Sí, ella se registró acompañada de una estatua hace como dos horas —respondió secamente.

—Ya veo, ¿podrías decirme en que habitación se aloja? Somos amigas.

La recepcionista la miró por un segundo antes de comprobar el registro. —Ella está en la habitación 404 —respondió una vez más, percatándose de la sonrisa en el rostro de la pelirroja.

—Habitación 404, ¿eh? Eso me trae recuerdos —repitió para sí misma—. Gracias, y por favor que alguien lleve mis cosas a esa habitación —añadió señalando el gran carro que bloqueaba el vestíbulo, sin esperar una respuesta Erza se fue en busca de su rival en el amor.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

—Hola, hasta aquí la segunda parte de esta historia llena de zhukulensias y animaladas. Saludos a lcsalamandra, jesuszn, miguelpuentedejesus, kazuto alejandro y DjGuilox-018. Gracias por los comentarios. Espero estén satisfechos con esta segunda parte, aun falta para terminar.

—¿Que hará Erza? ¿Que decisión tomara Natsu, ahora que sabe los sentimientos de Evergreen? ¿Evergreen?

—Esas y muchas preguntas mas serán resueltas en la siguiente entrega.

—Ahem, se me olvidaba. SI QUIEREN LEER LA CONTINUACIÓN ¡COMENTEN! [Review please T-T]

—Saludos, enserio dejen review. (ya saben cómo soy, puedo desaparecer por varios meses)


	3. Erza y Evergreen

**Titulo Original:** The Dragón, Titania and The Fairy.

 **Autores Originales:** shinji01ikari escritor de The Dragón, Titania and The Fairy; y Hiro Mashima creador de Fairy Tail y sus personajes.

 **Fecha de Publicación del Fic Original:** 22/05/2012

 **Review** : Al final los que no pude responder por MP.

 **Traductor:** Néstor In del inglés al español latino.

—Diálogos —

"Pensamientos"

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

El Dragón, Titania y La Hada.

III

—Habitación 404, ¿eh? Eso me trae recuerdos —repitió para sí misma—. Gracias, y por favor que alguien lleve mis cosas a esa habitación —añadió señalando el gran carro que bloqueaba el vestíbulo, sin esperar una respuesta, Erza se fue en busca de su rival en el amor.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Natsu ahora yacía de espaldas, con Evergreen encima, mientras le acaricia sus pechos sin dejar de embestir el trasero de su mujer. Evergreen inclina la cabeza a un lado permitiendo que Natsu mordisquee su cuello a la vez que juega con sus pezones, tirando de ellos y usándolos para estirar sus pechos. Estaban tan absortos haciendo el amor que no se dieron cuenta de la tercera persona en la habitación hasta que ella habló:

—Vaya, vaya, pensar que tú le darías el culo —comentó socarronamente—. Estoy muy impresionada.

—¡Erza! —Natsu se quedó sin aliento, palideciendo al ver a Titania.

—Debí ah~ haberte ah~ mentido sobre ah~ la cita mm~ —Evergreen murmuró entre gemidos, cabalgándolo sin descanso.

—¿A qué te refieres con mentir sobre la cita? —increpó a la mujer cuya especialidad era volverlo estatua.

—Te lo diré después —respondió la pelirroja después de sentarse en el borde de la cama.

—Deja ah~ de mirar mm~ Titania y espera tu turnooo~ —declaró, Erza la ignoró y gateó hasta estar frente al lugar donde ellos se conectaban. La expresión seria de Erza se rompió cuando una sonrisa traviesa se apoderó de su rostro, uso sus dedos -revestidos por el guantelete de plata- para extender el coño empapado de Evergreen. La susodicha se estremeció al tacto de Erza, sintiendo el frio del metal acariciando la piel sensible de sus labios, reprimió un gemido al sentir la suave y fría superficie de la armadura de Erza penetrando su coño hasta cerca de su cérvix. —Alto… te dije… Nnn —suplicó mientras hacia el intento de ahogar sus gemidos.

Erza comenzó a bombear con sus dedos una vez más, deleitándose con los gemidos que Evergreen intentaba contener; en su pecho surgió la urgencia de escucharla gritar de placer, así que añadió otro dedo e incrementó el ritmo y provocó que ruidos obscenos de chapoteos inundaran la habitación.

Evergreen era incapaz de reprimir sus gemidos ya que Erza continuó bombeando con sus dedos dentro de su coño, sintiendo cada articulación del frio guantelete junto con cada golpe del pene de Natsu enterrado en su trasero, aumentando el placer que recibía. Natsu captó el brillo en los ojos de Erza cuando ella se subió y comenzó la tortura de Evergreen, con su brazo enganchó la pierna izquierda de Evergreen mientras comenzaba a mover frenéticamente su miembro en el interior de su mujer.

Erza comenzó a lamer ansiosamente los jugos que se desbordaban, mordisqueando el botón erecto y hundiendo su lengua, deleitándose con los gemidos llenos de placer que flotaban a través de sus oídos. Erza gimió cuando sintió dos dedos acariciar su feminidad antes de hundirse, despertándola de su letargo, sacó su lengua de la cavidad femenina y miró a Natsu sonriéndole. Erza negó en desaprobación, pero continuó complaciendo a Evergreen mientras su intimidad apretaba los dedos de Natsu. Evergreen rápidamente se acercaba al clímax a la vez que Natsu gruñía sintiendo su virilidad ser apretada, tomó con fuerza el pecho derecho de Evergreen.

—Alto… ahh… me voy a correr… si no te detienes… Erza… —jadeó cuando la estimulación constante la estaba forzando a llegar al orgasmo.

Erza la miró mientras apretaba el clítoris con su pulgar. —Supongo… que eso significa que tengo a Natsu antes y gano nuestra apuesta —dijo sonriendo y Evergreen vio el significado oculto en esa sonrisa.

—¿Qué… quieres… decir? —preguntó jadeando la mujer y la sonrisa traviesa de la pelirroja volvió.

—Si fuera yo… no importa lo bien que se sienta… resistiría hasta que el hombre que amo se venga… lo amas, ¿verdad? —Erza se burló y le sonrió con descaro, ya que tenía sentimientos encontrados por la reacción de Evergreen.

—¡Yo- yo puedo resistir…! —dijo con determinación ardiendo en sus ojos avellana.

—Oh, con que así ¿eh? —su rostro se tornó serio. —Natsu, puedes moverte ahora y haz que sienta cada pulgada —ordenó y él estuvo más que feliz de cumplir con esa orden. Natsu comenzó a moverse a un ritmo duro, apuñalando sus intestinos que se envolvían alrededor de su pene con desenfreno. La voz femenina llena de placer inundó la habitación e hizo que Erza se molestara porque Natsu dejó de jugar con su intimidad para dedicarse por completo a _la otra_ y con sólo ver el rostro ahogándose en placer su irritación aumentó.

—Eres tan prieta Ever… —farfulló mientras furiosamente la embestía haciéndola rogar por más.

Esas palabras hicieron que una vena le saltará en la sien a Titania y envió una mirada amenazadora al hombre quien la ignoró a favor de llevar a Evergreen al orgasmo y a su propio éxtasis. Erza decidió jugar su última carta y llevando cuatro dedos dentro de Evergreen la comenzó a masturbar con furia haciendo que gritara con una voz amorosa. Eso excitó y molestó a Erza al momento de sentir los jugos de Evergreen manchar su rostro, mientras trataba de hacerla llegar al clímax. Esto a su vez provocó que el joven dragón enloqueciera en un frenesí, causando que Evergreen apretara con más fervor, haciéndolo gemir de placer.

—¡No te atrevas a correrte Natsu! —amenazó la pelirroja—. ¡Ella debe correrse antes… no te atrevas a correrte antes de eso!

—¿Qué quieres decir? —exigió—. Sus entrañas se sienten increíbles… —añadió, lo cual aumentó la confianza de Evergreen.

—¡Córrete Evergreen, córrete maldita sea! —bramó la pelirroja a la vez que agitaba con más intensidad el interior de la mencionada haciendo más ruidos obscenos, pero Evergreen resistió—. ¡Mujer obstinada, córrete de una buena vez!

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Natsu sintiera que se aproximaba su eyaculación, percibiendo lo caliente en su punta; enterró su pene hasta lo más profundo y liberó su semilla. Evergreen tembló de alegría, apretando como si quisiera extraer hasta la última gota.

—Todo eso por nada —murmuro Erza amargamente—. Ni siquiera lo intentaste —acusó, mirándolo.

—¡Tú lo hiciste peor para mí, al estimularla! —respondió entre jadeos.

—Me alegra… que te corrieras antes que yo…Natsu —Evergreen murmuró dulcemente.

—Pero no te corriste junto con Natsu —Erza acotó con algo de esperanza en sus palabras.

—Está bien… siempre y cuando nos sintamos bien juntos… y yo hice que Natsu se sintiera bien… —respondió con un poco de remordimiento mientras el cansancio se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Erza dirigió una sonrisa cautivadora hacia Natsu mientras lentamente retiraba su mano de la intimidad de la otra mujer, haciéndola gemir. —No te preocupes Natsu, me aseguraré de correrme contigo —declaró con una sonrisa. El estímulo proveniente del momento en que Erza sacó sus dedos causó que Evergreen apretara alrededor del pene, haciéndolo gruñir de placer—. ¡Es mi turno Evergreen! —espetó la pelirroja golpeando con malicia el clítoris de Evergreen, haciendo que la mujer se viniera ligeramente.

—Acabas de venirte ¿verdad? —preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta—. Adelante Evergreen, córrete, córrete todo lo que quieras —dijo socarronamente a la vez que un repentino silencio los engullera antes de que Evergreen gritará en éxtasis, manchando sus caderas y las sábanas. Erza vio hipnotizada como las facciones de Evergreen se deformaban de placer, placer que quería para ella misma.

—¡Natsu! ¡Estás duro de nuevo! —Evergreen exclamó al sentir la polla de Natsu expandiéndose, en su interior, una vez más.

—¡Maldición! ¡Es mi turno! —demandó la pelirroja, deseosa de atención, pero se tranquilizó al ver como Evergreen quedaba fuera de combate—. Ahora que ella está fuera, es nuestro turno para jugar —dijo dedicándole una sonrisa obscena.

—¡Ahora! ¡Estoy encendido! —exclamó después de haber retirado a Evergreen de encima suyo y con gentileza la colocó en otra cama. Justo cuando terminó de arroparla ella le dijo cuanto lo amaba, algo que lo hizo sonreír—. Yo también te amo, Hada mía —susurró besando a la mujer en la mejilla.

Erza observó en silencio la escena y sabía que tenía parte de la culpa por la situación en que ellos tres se encontraban. Si hubiese actuado antes podría haber tenido a Natsu para ella sola, pero fue gracias a la intervención de Evergreen que se dio cuenta que él era importante, más que cualquier otra persona, incluso más importante que Jellal. Sabía que si Evergreen no hubiese hecho algo, la relación que mantenía con Natsu no pasaría de lo físico, y tarde o temprano se aburrirían y se separarían. Que todo lo que disfrutaron de la cercanía que compartieron y sus sentimientos que crecieron hasta que uno de ellos se confesara, nada de eso sucedería si no fuese por Evergreen.

—¿Qué ocurre Erza? —preguntó al sentarse al lado de la mujer, quien estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Erza se giró para verlo y sonrió antes de apoyarse sobre su hombro mientras su armadura desaparecía. —Nada, sólo me preguntaba si lo que le dijiste es verdad —dijo distraídamente, pasando sus manos sobre la cama en la cual compartió su primera vez con Natsu.

—Nnnn —se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que si —respondió, Erza lo miró con curiosidad—. Quiero decir, salimos y llegué a conocerla mejor. Claro, ella me usó para llegar a ti, pero aparte de eso, disfruté mi tiempo con ella y lo curioso es que nosotros comenzamos a ser cercanos después de que tú y yo nos separamos. Así que, creo que realmente la amo —añadió con confianza antes de mirarla—. ¿Me odias? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Puede que esté enojada contigo, pero nunca podre odiarte. ¿Cómo puedo odiar al hombre que amo? —sus palabras fueron acompañadas de una sonrisa, sorprendiéndolo por su respuesta—. Es la verdad Natsu. Puedes ser un idiota, pero eres mi idiota y de nadie más.

—¿Pero no es esto un poco raro? Quiero decir, yo, amando a las dos al mismo tiempo —la seriedad de las palabras del pelirrosa la hicieron reír, causando que el hombre frunciera el ceño.

—Te acostaste con nosotras dos, aun cuando ninguno se había confesado, incluso cuando se supone que eres su novio, aun así tuviste sexo conmigo, y ahora me dices que es raro ¿en serio? —preguntó con diversión.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse por la verdad que decía la pelirroja. Apenado hizo el rostro hacia un lado. —Pero esta vez es diferente, las cosas son serias, y no quiero lastimar a ninguna de las dos —con sus palabras transmitió sus miedos y temores a Titania, quien nunca perdió su sonrisa.

—Tengo suerte al haberme enamorado de ti, tú lo sabes. Piénsalo de este modo, tú amas a todos en Fairy Tail ¿verdad? —él asintió—. Es más o menos lo mismo, la única diferencia es que nos amas como pareja, y solamente te compartiré con Evergreen y nadie más —finalizó estableciendo una ley—. Pero no le digas a Evergreen lo que dije —añadió. Ella sigue siendo su rival por el amor de Natsu.

Natsu pareció comprender sus palabras y asintió. —¿Significa que puedo corresponder sus sentimientos, sin lastimarte? —su mirada jade chocó contra la mirada marrón de Erza.

—Sí, siempre y cuando sea sólo Evergreen —respondió antes de agarrar con firmeza el pene del pelirrosa—. Además esto es todo mío, y yo elijo con quien compartirlo —ella dejó en claro su territorio y enfatizó esa declaración al acariciarlo.

Natsu, superado por la lujuria y amor hacía la pelirroja, chocó sus labios contra los de ella mientras envolvía su cintura con su brazo y acariciaba los grandes pechos por sobre la ropa al mismo tiempo que Erza acariciaba su pene con ambas manos. Gruñó porque su polla palpitaba dolorosamente, empujó a Erza sobre la cama y se encaramó encima para después tirar del cuello de su blusa blanca. Uno a uno retiró los botones de la blusa, exponiendo los exuberantes pechos, que eran resguardados por un sostén negro que en un santiamén desapareció dejando a la vista dos botones rosas; jugó con ellos por un breve momento antes de que penetrara esos montes de carne con su miembro erecto.

Erza con sus manos los apretó tanto como pudo, amasándolos mientras él pellizcaba sus pezones y movía la cadera, con ver su expresión comprendió lo complacido que estaba. Bajó su mirada hacia su escote y vio la cabeza bulbosa de un color violáceo moverse, con cada movimiento de cadera el líquido pre seminal bañaba su rostro. Se relamió los labios y ansiosamente engulló lo que sus pechos no podían envolver; con maestría usó su lengua para acariciar la parte inferior del glande.

Natsu colocó ambas manos en la cabecera de la cama e incrementó el ritmo, golpeando los pechos y boca de Erza mientras se aproximaba a su primera eyaculación con ella. Con un movimiento final empujó su cadera hacia adelante; metiendo todo lo que podía en la boca de Erza, quien ansiosamente esperaba a que eyaculara, inundándola con su esperma caliente. Suspiró satisfecho mientras depositaba su carga en la garganta y rociándolo por la boca a medida que se retiraba, dejando que Erza empezará a tragar el líquido turbio, quien gemía gustosa cuando la sustancia viscosa se deslizaba por su garganta causando que los ojos de Natsu ardieran con deseo.

—Mmm delicioso —gimió después de degustar el líquido, dedicándole una mirada candente al Dragón Slayer.

—¡Maldición, Erza! —gruñó, porque las acciones de Erza lo llevaban al límite. Él la volteó y dejó que el trasero de la mujer quedara en el aire, rasgando la última prenda y separando sus carnosas mejillas, deslizó dos dedos en su raja mientras penetraba con su lengua el otro agujero. Erza gruñó de placer; Natsu continuó empujando sus dedos y degustando de su trasero. Retiró sus dedos empapados de jugos femeninos y sin preámbulo alguno enterró su pene, empujando tan lejos como pudo.

Natsu comenzó a golpearla con fuerza, a un ritmo que ella amaba; Erza jadeaba de dolor y placer cada vez que Natsu golpeaba la entrada de su útero. Erza agarró su pecho izquierdo y pellizcó su pezón en busca de más placer mientras miraba cómo la gran verga de Natsu extendía y sacaba su coño de su interior, ya que su cuerpo con avidez envolvía el trozo de carne. Con su mano libre llegó a su coño y con sus dedos extendió sus labios, una sonrisa lasciva reemplazó su usual expresión estoica cuando presionó su clítoris lo que la hizo gritar de éxtasis. Natsu miró la expresión de absoluto éxtasis de Erza, al igual sintió cómo ella tomaba su pene sin esfuerzo alguno y con una avidez abrumadora lo devoraba, todo ello mientras se estimulaba a sí misma; le agarró con fuerza las nalgas haciéndola gemir.

Él le dio la vuelta nuevamente, saliendo de ella; y Erza dio un gemido de protesta. Erza pudo ver de nuevo la polla de Natsu bañada con sus jugos amorosos; él sostuvo con firmeza sus muslos y separó sus piernas para colocarse entre ellas y colarse de nuevo en su interior, provocando que gimiera de placer. Observó con asombro cómo la polla de su amado ingresaba en su interior con mucha facilidad, sacando de su interior jugos con cada embestida dejándola incapaz de escapar del placer que le daba la polla de Natsu al enterrarse sin piedad, una y otra vez.

—¡Me voy a correr! ¡Erza! —rugió, sudando copiosamente.

—Ah Ahh… puedo sentirlo… —dijo entrecortada, ya que Natsu no dejó de moverse, incluso el hombre aumentó la velocidad y fuerza de cada estocada, nuevamente tratando de abrir su útero—. Ra-rápido, ven-te dentro, lléname con tu semilla caliente —exigió mientras su voz jadeante se hizo más fuerte y más alta hasta que se convirtieron en gritos cuando Natsu entró en su útero y derramó el líquido que su cuerpo ansiaba. La esencia de Natsu llenó por completo su vientre, era tanto que comenzó a escurrir por su vagina. Cerró los ojos dejándose embriagar por la sensación de plenitud que atravesaba su cuerpo, sintiendo el palpitar del pene mientras la seguía llenando. Abrió los ojos hasta que sintió que Natsu se retiraba, incluso cuando su cuerpo se esforzaba por mantenerlo dentro tanto como fuese posible.

Natsu haciendo gala de su alta vitalidad, con un par de respiros largos, ya se encontraba en condiciones de proseguir. —Mira cuanto lo ensuciaste, Erza —declaró. Cómo si se tratara de un pincel, con su miembro dibujó pequeños círculos cerca del rostro de la pelirroja, pasándolo a milímetros de los labios femeninos. Erza echó un vistazo al miembro masculino, untado con semen y sus jugos. El aroma lascivo impregnaba sus sentidos, el exceso de esperma comenzó a gotear desde la comisura de sus labios hasta llegar a su lengua, lo saboreó sin dudarlo.

Natsu observó cómo Erza limpiaba su miembro con la boca, usando la lengua para dejarlo brilloso. Esta era la Erza que nadie conocía, siendo el único con el privilegio de ver y experimentar con esa faceta de la pelirroja. Ella no era la intimidante y respetada Titania, era sólo una simple mujer disfrutando los placeres de la carne y ella lo escogió para compartir esos placeres, y haría todo lo posible para nunca traicionar su confianza. Después de que Erza terminara de saborear su miembro, la besó con fiereza. Ella se sorprendió al principio, a pesar de que estaba lleno de pasión, era el amor que él le tiene lo que la hizo feliz y no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de alegría. Rompieron el beso y él limpió sus lágrimas.

—¿Hice algo malo? —la preocupación por ella se notaba en su voz y en su mirada.

—No… Estoy feliz… Te amo Natsu, realmente te amo —respondió regalándole una sonrisa radiante aun cuando tenía lagrimillas en sus ojos.

Natsu casi tuvo un paro cardíaco por lo linda que fue Erza en ese momento. —Sé que puede sonar tonto viniendo de mí, por lo de Evergreen, pero también te amo, Erza. Yo enserio… de verdad te amo —añadió con una amplia sonrisa.

—Tonto… —murmuró mientras compartían otro beso y el momento en que se separaron, la lujuria volvió a sus ojos—. Continuemos —susurró sensualmente, recostada sobre la cama abrió sus brazos, invitándolo.

Natsu asintió. —Sostenlas —dijo. Erza con sus brazos sostuvo sus piernas de tal modo que se presionaron contras sus pechos, dejando su intimidad en el aire. Natsu comenzó a lamer su ano, causando que se retorciera de placer; algo que él notó, sonriéndole lascivamente, usó dos de sus dedos para penetrarla, bombeando lentamente. Natsu sonrió, y ella frunció el ceño dulcemente por jugar con ella, sacó sus dedos y con su polla señaló su coño y ella levantó su cadera aún más. El rostro de Erza mostró confusión ante la sensación del pene que en cada embiste causaba que ella dejara salir una voz llena de placer que incluso agitó el sueño de Evergreen.

Natsu con sus manos agarró las pantorrillas de Erza y como si estuviera haciendo sentadillas comenzó a bajar su cadera a un ritmo lento y taimado, chocando contra la intimidad de Erza quien estaba buscando con avidez su miembro. —¿Lo quieres todo?

—Sí, lo quiero…ahh Natsu… métemela hasta ahh mis partes más ahh profundas mm —dijo entre gemidos mientras lo sostenía en su interior, avisándole que fuera más profundo—. Más profundo ahh Natsu ahh métemela ahh más… ¡mis entrañas anhelan tu polla! —suplicó con una voz lujuriosa. Natsu sonrió zorrunamente, dejando caer todo su peso, su pene nuevamente traspasó su cérvix con facilidad hasta besar la entrada uterina. —¡Ahí! ¡Muéleme ahí! —gritó. Natsu continuó bajando y subiendo, mientras ella se retuerce en agonía por el placer al tener sus entrañas quemadas con cada estocada. La corrida anterior y sus jugos estaban saliendo de su interior, escurriendo a lo largo de su abdomen. —¡Más Natsu! ¡Así es como me gusta! ¡Más! ¡Hazlo más duro!

Natsu hizo lo que se le pidió, escuchar que ella usara palabras sucias lo conducían a la locura; el coño de Erza lleno de semen acariciaba su miembro con movimientos ondulantes. Sus ojos se enfocaron en los pechos brillosos por el sudor con los pezones erectos como si pidieran a gritos ser violadas. —¿Natsu, quieres sentir mis tetas? ¿Quieres destrozarlas? —Erza se encontraba en la misma condición, con su mente ahogada en un mar de lujuria.

—Realmente no puedo disfrutarlas en esta posición ¿Puedo hacerlo después?

—Está bien… todavía hay tiempo —respondió entre gemidos.

—Es tiempo de mi revancha, Titania —la voz condescendiente de Evergreen los despertó del trance—. Voy a disfrutar el hacer que te corras.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer? —en la voz de Erza se notaba algo de miedo.

—¡Lo mismo que me hiciste! —acotó al momento de penetrar el culo de Erza con cuatro dedos. Erza gritó en una mezcla de dolor y placer a medida que Evergreen hundía sus dedos hasta los nudillos—. ¡Toma esto! —Evergreen se mofó.

—Erza estas más apretada —gimió al sentir la presión intensa alrededor de su pene. Erza continuó gritando de placer y agonía gracias a la tortura continua de Evergreen.

—Me detendré si te corres, Titania —declaró mientras expandía las paredes intestinales de Erza con sus dedos.

—No… ahh… me correré mmm con Naatsuu —gritoo haciendo que Evergreen se molestara y que continuara violando su culo.

—¡No, tú te correrás antes porque amo a Natsu más que tú! —declaró con convicción, prosiguiendo con el escrutinio del culo de la pelirroja con el propósito de que Titania se corriera.

—Natsu empuja tu cadera… ¡haz que me corra! —pidió, intuyendo que él estaba cerca de acabar.

—Por favor… córrete conmigo… ¡Erza! —Natsu la llamó por su nombre al momento de entrar hasta el fondo, haciéndola gritar de éxtasis.

Evergreen contraatacó de inmediato, igualando el ritmo de Natsu con las estocadas de sus dedos en el culo de Erza, sin descanso. El cuerpo de Erza tembló por las sensaciones que la embriagaban, era la primera vez que se ahogaba de esa manera. Su miembro palpitó de emoción al ver la expresión de Erza. Evergreen continuó con las burlas al usar las mismas palabras cuando ella la violó, pero era más que aparente que Erza no prestaba atención y sólo se dedicaba a resistir las olas de placer, placer que le brindaban Natsu con su pene y Evergreen con los dedos.

—¡AHHH! —Erza gritó de alegría por las sensaciones abrumadoras así como el pensamiento de que ambas están luchando por él, estimulaba su libido. —¡SIII! ¡Me gusta cuando lo haces rudo! —Erza se deleitaba con el intenso golpeteo de Natsu. Evergreen le ordenó a Natsu que se aguantara, mientras ella continuaba estimulando a su rival, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo; y con un grito final, Natsu eyaculó en su interior de manera violenta.

La sensación de como su útero era llenado con el líquido caliente fue suficiente para llegar al orgasmo, hundiéndose en las intensas sensaciones. Su cuerpo se sacudió con violencia a medida que el intenso orgasmo seguía su curso; Evergreen se puso verde de celos ante la idea de que Erza resistió hasta correrse junto con Natsu. Cegada por los celos volvió al ataque, furiosamente reinició el asaltó del agujero, empujando sus dedos al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba palabras de odio haciendo que se corriera una y otra vez. Mientras tanto Natsu sintió como Erza lo apretaba invitándolo a seguir depositando su semilla y cuando su respiración se tranquilizó, las palabras de Evergreen lo animaron.

—¡Eso significa que es mi turno! —Evergreen con un sonoro *plop* retiró sus dedos del trasero de la pelirroja y el mismo sonido fue hecho por Natsu cuando sacó su pene del interior de Erza. —Wow, que indecente te miras Titania —murmuró mientras veía a Titania desvanecerse y lentamente caer en la inconsciencia.

Natsu se rió un poco ante las palabras de Evergreen y habló: —Así estabas antes.

—Imposible, yo no… —murmuró sonrojada y miró a Natsu rozando su glande contra la entrada de la pelirroja. —Esto es mío ahora… —sonriendo lascivamente agarró la vara de carne que su intimidad anhelaba.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Ha pasado una semana después de sus vacaciones en Akane Resort donde ni siquiera salieron de la habitación, ni siquiera para jugar en la playa que era el punto fuerte de ese resort. Natsu de alguna manera se las arregló para sobrevivir a las dos mujeres sin siquiera tomar un descanso, ellas se pelearon constantemente con la intención de monopolizarlo.

—¡Mira, escóndeme! —gritó mientras se aproximaba a la antigua demonio, quien hablaba con Macao.

—¿Son ellas dos de nuevo? —Mira ya se había informado sobre la relación que mantenían los tres. —De acuerdo, pero con una condición.

—¡No importa! —acepto mientras comenzaba a sudar copiosamente.

Mirajane sonrió. —Te quiero por una noche —dijo medio bromeando.

—Jeje —Natsu rió antes de que su cara bruscamente diera contra la barra del gremio. Se retorció en el piso ya que Mirajane inadvertidamente sobrecargó su cerebro, visualizando rápidamente a la candente mujer completamente desnuda rebotando sobre su miembro mientras gritaba su nombre.

—Oh querido… —Mirajane jadeó cuando Erza y Evergreen entraron en escena.

—¿Qué le pasó? —demandó Erza, acunando al inconsciente y tembloroso Slayer sobre sus piernas.

—Le dije que lo escondería de ustedes dos con la condición de que pasara una noche conmigo, supongo que no pudo entender la broma —respondió la albina, lo que le valió una mirada punzante de ambas mujeres. —Entonces, ¿puedo unírmeles? —preguntó sonriendo.

—¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! —ambas mujeres exclamaron y Mirajane cubrió sus orejas.

—Por Dios… tacañas —la albina hizo un puchero de inconformidad.

EL FIN

(Sigan bajando)

 **•** **·.·´¯`·.·•  
** **ღ**  
 **•**  
 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**  
 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**  
 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**  
 **•**

EPILOGO

(Sigan bajando)

 **•** **·.·´¯`·.·•  
** **ღ**  
 **•**  
 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**  
 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**  
 **•**

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Ahem, no hay epilogo, Shinji01ikari lo hizo de ese modo. Así que aguántense. Gracias por los review.

Guest 19/09/2015: Gracias por el review. Lo se, lo se, soy grandioso. ¿Desaparecer o no?... Me lo pensare... ¿Un NaMi? Ahhh no se, tal vez traduzca uno. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.

¡SORPRESA EL PRÓXIMO VIERNES!

¡CAPITULO NUEVO!

¡HISTORIA DE UN REY!

¡DEJEN REVIEW!

¡NOS LEEMOS EL PRÓXIMO VIERNES!


End file.
